


Michelle

by Bea1256



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Overall cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea1256/pseuds/Bea1256
Summary: Castiel and Dean Winchester meet on a blind date.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Michelle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody !  
> This is my first fic ever so it might be long, might be short I have no idea, please do not hesitate to leave constructive criticism !  
> Also obligatory disclaimer, English isn't my mothertongue !  
> Hope you enjoy this cuteness-filled fic !

‘This is it. Damn Sam and his moose-like annoyingness… Moose-like-nosiness…Moose-like… Moose... He’s just a giant moose okay ! I can’t believe he talked me into this… I can get dates any time I want ! I don’t need my stupid brother !’

“And remember, no gross sex jokes or gross chewing noises or gross you-being-you, in fact don’t be gross anything, just be yourself… I mean yeah, no don’t be yourself, you’ll be gross.”

“Haha very funny, Sammy !”

“Don’t call me Sammy!”

The Impala was filled with the brother’s banter as they approached The Roadhouse, their favourite dinner, the owner was their (kind-of) mother after all.

“Look, Dean …”

“Oh no, here we go” said Dean while rolling his eyes.

“Listen to me jerk, what I was saying is… Don’t stress yourself but don’t screw it up, okay, this.. person is very nice and you’ll love them-”

“Yeah right "

“AND, they’ll be good for you… and think about Michelle too… She needs-”

“Bullshit ! She only needs me ! I’m amazing with her I’ll tell you ! You know that !”

“ I know that Dean.. Look I’m not saying that you aren’t ! She just needs to see you happy…”

“ I am happy !-”

“Oh, look, we’re there, no time to argue !” cheerily added Sam

After Dean parked Baby next to a beige monstrosity, they finally entered the Roadhouse.

“Allright Dean i’ll leave you there, remember, they’ll be wearing a tan coat and a blue tie, have fun ~ !”

‘Oh shit.’


End file.
